Best Actor
Aphors 1. I became the best actor in the world. I did this by winning the award for completing 50 As. First, I breasoned out the first breasoning (object) by thinking of its X, Y and Z dimensions. Second, I repeated this 255 times, including 3 A-length (85 breasoning) syntheses, to complete the first 100% A. Third, I repeated this until I had 50 As. In this way, I became the best actor in the world by winning the award for completing 50 As. 2. I prepared to do the honours. I did this by being who I wanted to be. First, I selected the job I liked. Second, I read the honorific corresponding to this job. Third, I wrote down the honorific that I aimed for. In this way, I prepared to do the honours by being who I wanted to be. 3. I prepared to be famous for a famous experiment. I did this by doing what I wanted to do. First, I selected the honorific that I aimed for. Second, I read the qualification corresponding to this honorific. Third, I wrote down the qualification that I aimed for. In this way, I prepared to be famous for a famous experiment by doing what I wanted to do. 4. I prepared to be a big star on megascreendom. I did this by saying yes to big role offers. First, I answered the mobile telephone. Second, I listened to the big role offer. Third, I said I was available for it after checking my diary. In this way, I prepared to be a big star on megascreendom by saying yes to big role offers. 5. I prepared to sell a product at a particular shop in a specific country. I did this by writing As for the first ten sales. First, I wrote the first A. Second, I prepared to write the next A. Third, I repeated this until I had written 10 As. In this way, I prepared to sell a product at a particular shop in a specific country by writing As for the first ten sales. 6. I prepared to become a Hollywood film star. I did this by asking what roles there were. First, I picked up the telephone. Second, I asked my agent what roles there were. Third, I listened to her say what they were. In this way, I prepared to become a Hollywood film star by asking what roles there were. 7. I prepared to win a film award. I did this by writing a film. First, I wrote the first scene. Second, I wrote the next scene, making sure that it connected with the previous scene. Third, I repeated this until I had finished writing the film. In this way, I prepared to win a film award by writing a movie. 8. I prepared to distribute the film. I did this by fundraising the film. First, I asked the first sponsor for money. Second, I urged the second sponsor for money. Third, I repeated this until I had enough money. In this way, I prepared to distribute the film by fundraising the film. 9. I prepared to be in the news. I did this by writing about specific world news that will happen. First, I looked up the date on the calendar. Second, I checked the corresponding story that would happen on this day. Third, I wrote about this news. In this way, I prepared to be in the news by writing about specific world news that will happen. 10. I prepared to write a film soundtrack. I did this by writing a number one song for it. First, I wrote down the songs. Second, I chose one of the songs. Third, I produced the song that I wanted. In this way, I prepared to write a film soundtrack by writing a number one song for it. 11. I prepared to be the lead actor in the drama about medicine. I did this by pumping the sphygmomanometer when the strap was around the patient’s arm. First, I put the strap around the patient’s arm. Second, I squeezed the sphygmomanometer. Third, I read the reading. In this way, I prepared to be the lead actor in the drama about medicine by pumping the sphygmomanometer when the strap was around the patient’s arm. 12. I prepared to lead the country. I did this by playing the countryman. First, I read the script. Second, I learnt the lines. Third, I recited the lines. In this way, I prepared to lead the country by playing the countryman. 13. I prepared to lead Addis Ababa as well. I did this by tasting the jelly from Addis Ababa. First, I inserted a jelly spoon into the jelly. Second, I removed a spoonful of jelly from the bowl. Third, I tasted the jelly. In this way, I prepared to lead Addis Ababa as well by tasting the jelly from Addis Ababa. 14. I prepared to eat with kings. I did this by eating the rolled cheese from the smorgasbord. First, I picked up the slice of cheese. Second, I rolled it up. Third, I ate the rolled up cheese. In this way, I prepared to eat with kings by eating the rolled cheese from the smorgasbord. 15. I prepared to give the sausage away. I did this by sizzling the sausage. First, I poured some oil into the pan. Second, I placed the sausage into the pan. Then I lit the wood under the oven to cook the sausage. In this way, I prepared to give the sausage away by sizzling the sausage. 16. I prepared to test the insect food. I did this by drinking from the jar. First, I drizzled honey into the jar. Second, I poured half a glass of milk into the jar. Third, I drank the milk and honey mixture from the jar. In this way, I prepared to test the insect food by drinking from the jar. 17. I prepared to be a greenie. I did this by hugging the tree’s body. First, I found a tree. Second, I placed my arms around the tree. Third, I hugged the tree. In this way, I prepared to be a greenie by hugging the tree’s body. 18. I prepared to taste the seep. I did this by licking the seep. First, I put my finger into the jar. Second, I pulled it out. Third, I licked the seep from the jar. In this way, I prepared to taste the seep by licking the seep. 19. I prepared to test whether the algorithm was complex enough. I did this by to test-tubising the sap. First, I produced the bottle. Second, I attained some sap using the wooden spatula. Third, I scraped it into the test-tube. In this way, I prepared to test whether the algorithm was complex enough by to test-tubising the sap. 20. I prepared to have my first child. I did this by pronouncing the part of speech clearly. First, I read the part of speech, “verb”. Second, I opened my mouth. Third, I said “verb”. In this way, I prepared to have my first child by pronouncing the part of speech clearly. Breasoning List 1. Support actor, award, nectarine, zither, star, world 2. Stand, owl, job advertisement, power suit, honorific, frog 3. Test tube, light globe, title, qualification, trainer, manual 4. stage extra, screen, “yes”, role character, mobile telephone, diary 5. Mouthwash, shop, United States, sale sign, pen, paper 6. Hollywood sign, film, film-star, support film star, film extra, dialog box with an input field 7. Statue, film, set, scene, ravine, typewriter 8. Red carpet, fabric, bag, cheque, sponsor, thermometer 9. News, planet, calendar day, calendar, calendar week, calendar month 10. film, soundtrack, number one song, song list, chooser, producer 11. Doctor, lead stage actor, diorama, medicine, sphygmomanometer pump, patient 12. Leader, Australia, countryman, script, line, branch 13. Addis Ababa, mayor, tongue, jelly, spoon, sugar 14. Philosopher in residence, fork, king, roll, cheese, board 15. Napkin, sausage, oven, fire, oil, pan 16. Entomologist, insect, jar, honey, glass, milk